


Sunset

by immigrantjughead



Category: The Ritual (2017), The Ritual - Adam Nevill
Genre: Human Sacrifice, Old Gods, Other, implication of death, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: Loki takes a second to reflect as they prepare to sacrifice Luke.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> loved the ritual movie and then I also read the book. 
> 
> I wish Loki, Fenris, and Surtr were in the movie, I feel like it could have added more interest.
> 
> im doing the ritual drabbles because i need to get it out of my system.

Loki stood watching the fire burn bright.

Fenris was screaming at the top of his lungs and moving rapidly around as their music played.

Surtr, naked, danced around the fire.

Loki had a second to reflect on the recent events that had happened in the course of just a few days.

Luke laid in a piss-covered bed in a room they had locked. Loki had only spoken to him a few times, Fenris had grown quite accustomed to their new guest. Loki could tell that Luke was watching them from that tiny window in their broken-down cabin. Loki would be lying if he said that he didn't feel giddy. There was a sort of electricity coursing through his veins, he watched his friends dance. Loki tried not to break out in a grin when he heard from Fenris about Luke's deceased friends. Moder was feeding, and soon he would give her Luke.

Loki turned around to see the old woman come into his view. She stood on the porch, completely still. The look on her face was neutral, but Loki knows better. He can sense the disdain she has. It doesn't matter, she will call Moder, they will sacrifice Luke, and the cycle will repeat. She knows better than to go against them. 

Loki would not have to worry about forcing her to do anything, he had Fenris for that. Fenris and Surtr ended up being the more wild ones of the three of them. Fenris, he thought, was quite stupid. Yet, he had to give it to Fenris, he was impressed by his knowledge of the English language. Loki was sort of thankful for Fenris, Fenris kept visiting Luke and talking about black metal. Fenris had told me Luke works at a CD store. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had seen Fenris so excitable, it was dangerous. 

Loki smiles at the old woman and she turns around to go back into the cabin. 

Loki turns around to see his friends, just like them he screams and dances around the fire, smearing the makeup he wore.

The raw energy, the excitement, it was almost too much for the teens to deal with.

Fenris and Loki continued to try and scream over one another, Surtr screeched loudly in the background.

There was a moment where Loki stood completely still, looking straight into the forest. 

All he heard was silence, the world around him nonexistent.

It was him and the unsettling silence of the forest.

He could almost see Moder's eyes staring right into him, he would please her with this sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
